Cinergi Pictures
Cinergi Pictures Entertainment Inc. was a small independent production company that was formed in 1992 by Andrew G. Vajna. Vajna had previously sold his interest in his first production company, Carolco International Pictures in 1989, which he had started with his partner Mario F. Kassar in 1975. Cinergi Biography Andrew G. Vajna, a Hungarian native, launched his career in the entertainment industry with his purchase of motion picture theaters in the Far East. Later, he founded Panasia Films Limited in Hong Kong before forming Carolco with Mario Kassar in 1976. In less than four years, Carolco became one of the top three foreign sales organizations in motion pictures. In 1982 Vajna and Kassar made their film production debut with the highly successful First Blood, starring Sylvester Stallone. Rambo: First Blood Part II was released in 1985, generating more than $300 million worldwide, making it one of the most profitable films in the history of filmmaking. Vajna and Kassar were executive producers on such films as Alan Parker's Angel Heart, Rambo III, and Johnny Handsome. Other projects included Music Box, Total Recall, Air America, Mountains of the Moon, Narrow Margin, and Jacob's Ladder. Vajna's strategy was to develop long-term relationships with certain talent and to produce a steady supply of two to four event motion pictures per year. Upon forming Cinergi, Vajna established an alliance with The Walt Disney Company and Lionsgate for distribution of Cinergi motion pictures in the United States, Canada, and Latin America. Cinergi's first production, Medicine Man, starring Oscar-winner Sean Connery, was followed by Tombstone and Renaissance Man, starring Danny DeVito. In 1995 Cinergi released the smash hit Die Hard With a Vengeance, starring Bruce Willis, Jeremy Irons, and Samuel L. Jackson. To date, the film has grossed over $300 million worldwide. Judge Dredd, starring Sylvester Stallone, and The Scarlet Letter, with Demi Moore, were followed by the release of Oliver Stone's epic Nixon, starring Anthony Hopkins. Cinergi's Shadow Conspiracy, starring Charlie Sheen, Donald Sutherland, and Linda Hamilton was relased in 1997. The last released was the film An Alan Smithee Film: Burn Hollywood Burn. Mass-Illusion MASS.ILLUSION, a subsidiary of Cinergi, is a state-of-the-art visual effects facility located in Lenox, Massachusetts, a picturesque resort area in the Berkshire hills. This full-service studio has complete effects direction and previsualization capabilities. A full time staff provides art and design, computer graphics, digital compositing, character animation, modelmaking, physical effects, and motion control and live action photography. MASS.ILLUSION employs some of the finest visual-effects artists and technicians in the industry and serves clientele in the feature film, commercial, and special venue fields. In 1995, during its first year of business, MASS.ILLUSION completed the effects for Die Hard With a Vengeance and Judge Dredd. Recent productions include the exciting aerial sequence forEraser, as well as visual effects production and consultation onThe First Wives Club,The Evening Star, Evita, Shadow Conspiracy, Event Horizon, Starship Troopers, and Great Expectations. The company's founder and visual effects director is Academy Award-winner Joel Hynek. His extensive film credits include, in addition to the above, Zelig, Lethal Weapon, Commando, Ladyhawke, Weird Science, New York Stories, The World According to Garp, Predator, (for which he received an Academy Award nomination) and its sequel, Predator 2. Hynek has been the recipient of numerous awards, including two Clio citations, an Academy Award for Scientific and Engineering Design, and a British Academy Award for Special Effects. Cinergi's closing The box office and budgets for their films began to fall in late 1996, and Cinergi Pictures eventually closed in 1998. The multiyear distribution agreement with Disney was canceled in April 1997 (though Disney would soon become involved with the company again), and Disney acquired most of films rights''Disney A to Z : The updated official Encyclopedia'', Dave Smith p 104-105. Three years earlier, Kassar's Carolco Pictures had also collapsed and Vajna and Kassar eventually became partners again, to form C2 Pictures, with Cinergi revived as a joint venture between C2 and Disney. Upon revival, Cinergi signed a deal with IMAX Corporation to release all of its future films in IMAX. In 2003, Vajna bought a videogame company, Games Unlimited and renamed it Cinergi Interactive, which ran until 2006. Many of its films were distributed by the Walt Disney Company through Touchstone Pictures and Hollywood Pictures. Outside of the U.S., Lionsgate distributed the films. This excluded Die Hard With a Vengeance, a co-production with 20th Century Fox. Except for Die Hard With a Vengeance, Disney still owns North American rights to Cinergi's films. Filmography Note: The 1990s movies are distributed by: Entertainment Film Distributors 1990s * Medicine Man (1992) (with Hollywood Pictures) * Super Mario Bros. (1993) (with Hollywood Pictures) * Tombstone (1993) (with Hollywood Pictures) * Renaissance Man (1994) (with Touchstone Pictures) * Color of Night (1994) (with Hollywood Pictures) * Die Hard With a Vengeance (1995) (with 20th Century Fox) * Judge Dredd (1995) (with Hollywood Pictures) * The Scarlet Letter (1995) (with Hollywood Pictures) * Nixon (1995) (with Hollywood Pictures) * Up Close & Personal (1996) (with Touchstone Pictures) * Evita (1996) (with Hollywood Pictures) * Shadow Conspiracy (1997) (with Paramount Pictures and Hollywood Pictures) * Deep Rising (1998) (with Hollywood Pictures) * An Alan Smithee Film: Burn Hollywood Burn (1998) (with Hollywood Pictures) 2000s * Codename Sailor V: An IMAX 3-D Experience (2005) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Cannon Films, Sailor V Productions, and IMAX Corporation) * The Rise and Rise of Daniel Rocket (2005) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Heyday Films) * Codename Sailor V in The Romantic Getaway: An IMAX 3-D Experience (2006) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Cannon Films, Sailor V Productions, and IMAX Corporation) * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (2006) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Heyday Films) * Freedom's Fury (2006) * Teenage Goddess (2006) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures) * Cutie Honey (2006) (with Buena Vista Pictures, Bandai Entertainment, and IMAX Corporation) * Negima! (2006) (with Walt Disney Pictures and SpyGlass Entertainment) * Codename Sailor V in The Final Battle: An IMAX 3-D Experience (2007) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Cannon Films, Sailor V Productions, and IMAX Corporation) * 2x2=Shinobuden (2007) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * Love Hina (2007) (with Walt Disney Pictures and SpyGlass Entertainment) * Otoboku (2007) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) (with Walt Disney Pictures, SpyGlass Entertainment, and SOS Productions) * School Rumble (2007) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Red Wagon Entertainment) * Haruhi Suzumiya (2007-2009) (with Disney ABC Domestic Television and SOS Productions) * Saint Seiya (2007) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Miramax Films) * Utena (2007) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Fox 2000 Pictures) * Cutey Honey 1 (2007) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Miramax Films, RKO Pictures, and Marvel Studios) * Burn Up! (2008) (with Walt Disney Pictures and SpyGlass Entertainment) * Haruhi Suzumiya specials (2008-) (with Disney ABC Domestic Television and SOS Productions) * Lucky Star (2008) (with Walt Disney Pictures and SOS Productions) * Samurai Girl (2008) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Heyday Films) * Delinquent in Drag (2008) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Orion Pictures) * Magikano (2009) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Fox 2000 Pictures) * Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen (2009) (with Disney ABC Domestic Television and Heyday Films) * Cutey Honey 2 (2009) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Miramax Films, RKO Pictures, and Marvel Studios) * Dokuro-chan (2009) (with Walt Disney Pictures and The Halcyon Company) * Girls High (2009) (with Walt Disney Pictures, SpyGlass Entertainment, Heyday Films, and Joshikosei Productions) * The Genderbending of Haruhi Suzumiya (2009-) (with Disney ABC Domestic Television, Channel Awesome, and SOS Productions) * Fire on the Mountain (2009) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Columbia Pictures, and Universal Pictures) 2010s *''Winds of Nostalgio'' (2010) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Orion Pictures, and ABC Motion Pictures) *''The Wallflower'' (2010) (with Walt Disney Pictures and The Halcyon Company) *''Bubblegum Crisis'' (2010) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Heyday Films, and IMAX Corporation) *''Hyakko'' (2010) (with Walt Disney Pictures and SpyGlass Entertainment) *''Winds of Nostalgio Part 2'' (2010) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Orion Pictures, and ABC Motion Pictures) *''Kampfer'' (2010) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Summit Entertainment, Nu Image Films, and Millennium Films) *''Rosario+Vampire'' (2010) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, and Heyday Films) *''Winds of Nostalgio Part 3'' (2011) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Orion Pictures, and ABC Motion Pictures) *''Aria the Scarlet Ammo'' (2011) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, and Legendary Pictures) *''Rosario+Vampire Part 2'' (2011) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, and Heyday Films) *''Miami Guns'' (2011) (with Walt Disney Pictures, SpyGlass Entertainment, and The Halcyon Company) *''Winds of Nostalgio Part 4'' (2011) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Orion Pictures, and ABC Motion Pictures) *''Silverhawks'' (2012) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Cannon Films, and CastleRock Entertainment) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2012) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Sega, and The Halcyon Company) *''Rosario+Vampire Part 3'' (2012) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, and Heyday Films) *''Rosario+Vampire 2'' (2013) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, and Heyday Films) *''Breakdown'' (2013) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Hyde Park Entertainment and Namco) *''Rosario+Vampire 2 Part 2'' (2013) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, and Heyday Films) *''Rosario+Vampire 2 Part 3'' (2014) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, and Heyday Films) *''Good Or Evil: GOE'' (2014) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Senator Entertainment and Screen Gems) *''Voltron 2099'' (2014) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Helkon SK and Regency Enterprises) *''Britannic'' (2014) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Triumph Films, Gaumont, and The Weinstein Company) *''Rosario+Vampire 2: The Final Chapter'' (2015) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, and Heyday Films) *''Sideways'' (2015) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Wild Bunch, Lionsgate, and Exodus Film Group) *''Lawrence Of Arabia'' (2016) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Orion Pictures) *''Champion of Justice'' (2017) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Syncopy Films, and Toei Company, Ltd.) *''Warrior of Love'' (2017) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and Toei Company, Ltd.) *''D'Huun Italia'' (2017) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Medusa Entertainment Italy, and Yash Raj Films) *''Crimson Man'' (2018) (with Walt Disney Pictures and QED International) *''Odyssey ''(2019) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Castle Rock Entertainment, and Percept Picture Company) External link * References Category:Cinergi films Category:Companies established in 1992 Category:Companies established in 1999 Category:1998 disestablishments